Wang Liu Mei
Wang Liu Mei (Chinese: 王留美; Japanese: ワン・リューミン) was a wealthy socialite and agent of Celestial Being along with her assistant Hong Long. Her age was deceptive of her high level of maturity as well as her intellectual prowess in investigations and information. Due to her upper class lifestyle, she had certain resources at her disposal that made her very useful to Celestial Being. It was unclear if she was a sponsor to Celestial Being like Laguna Harvey, but it would explain the level of trust and access Mei has to Celestial Being. Personality She appeared to be a devout believer of the philosophy of Aeolia Schenberg, changing the world to end conflict. She had strong desires for the world to change for the better, and felt sacrifices are necessary for a better tomorrow. It was later revealed she was never interested in supporting Celestial Being. Wang is only interested in supporting any forces that can help her attain a life of personal freedom. In order to have this life of self choice, she resolved to change the world (dramatically if necessary) in order to attain the life she always wanted. It's unclear if Wang has a messiah complex, but she doesn't have any problems with sacrificing lives to achieve her goals. History Early Days Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long both had different roles as children. Wang had her own dreams and ambitions in life and free to pursue them with her big brother, Hong Long, being groomed to be the next heir of the Wang fortune and legacy. Though not clearly explained, the parents and/or leaders of the Wang family felt Hong Long didn't have what it takes to be heir to the family fortune. Against her own wishes, Wang was chosen to be the next heir instead. Having being forced to give up her own desires for the Wang family, she resented Hong Long for her undesired change of fate. It's unclear what happened to the Wang family, but by the year 2307, she and Hong Long were the only ones left. It was never clear if they lost their family or simply lived apart from them; Wang alone now heads the entire Wang estate. Celestial Being The history of how she was chosen as a Celestial Being agent was never revealed. It's speculated she was either scouted or accepted based on a family history involvement with Celestial Being like Feldt Grace and possibly Alejandro Corner. As a wealthy socialite of HRL, she used her resources to help Celestial Being investigate matters concerning their objectives. Search for La Eden Wang and Hong Long both spent day(s) investigating the terrorist group called La Eden, the group that attempted to blackmail Celestial Being into halting their interventions. After a combination of data hacking and tracing international cash flow, Wang noticed the world powers were intentionally leaking formation regarding La Eden. Wang felt they should oblige what the world wanted. They confirmed the location of the La Eden cells and dispatched the Gundam Meisters to wipe the terrorist group out. Azadistan Political turmoil was rising as Azadistan's conservative party leader, Massoud Rachmadi, was supposedly captured by the reformist party. Wang provided information about the overall situation in Azadistan and used her personal airship to provide food and quarters for Setsuna and Lockon for this intervention. Wang was conerned over infiltrating Azadistan, due to their population's xenophobia, but Setsuna volunteered to enter Azadistan since he is a citizen of the Republic of Krugis (which had been assimilated by Azadistan). Setsuna's investigation lead him to Ali Al Saachez's group and their hideout. To increase the chances of recovering Massoud Rachmadi, Wang sent Hong Long with Lockon/Dyames for the mission. After they successfully rescued Massoud Rachmadi, they arranged for Setsuna to return him to the Azadistan palace, while they monitored the situation on TV. A sigh of relief came over them as Setsuna/Exia was able to leave safely without any incident. Assisting Team Trinity During the Takalamakan Desert intervention, everyone was worried for the lives of the Gundam Meisters. The Meisters knowingly walked into a trap and were not expected to return alive. To Wang and everyone else's surprise, the Meisters were saved by the unknown group of the Throne Meisters. Wang didn't care who they were or how they acted as long as they helped to change the world. Through her own investigation, she managed to track down the Throne Meisters' secret base in Africa and made a partnership with them. It was her strong beliefs in Aeolia Schenberg's philosophy that motivates her to ally and assist the Thrones. When the Trinitys were on the run from the UN forces, Johann asked for assistance to return to space, but Wang told them she was unable to, and warned them of impending danger from incoming GN-Xs force. After "Team Trinity" was destroyed, Nena was the only one that made it to Wang for protection. Four Years Later Four years after the events of Operation: Fallen Angels, Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long met with Ian Vashti to discuss about the status of the Gundams. The scenes revealed and suggested that Nena Trinity and the former Trinity Mothership now belong to Wang. She ask to see 0-Gundam and Ian obliged. As she marveled over the prototype, she looked over to 00 Gundam and commented how it would change the world. Season 2 The Return of Celestial Being During the four year interlude, Wang had been updating Celestial Being with information regarding the Earth Sphere Federation's secret police force, the A-Laws', movements. One such example was information regarding the situation of Proud colony, where A-Laws was conducting a test of their new automatons and that it was likely that Setsuna F. Seiei, whom had been missing for four years, would appear there. Wang's information turned out to be correct, as Setsuna/Exia turned up, destroying all automatons in the colony and engaging the A-Laws mobile suits. But Exia, partially repaired with Tieren parts, was no match for the A-Laws newer suits and was nearly destroyed if not for the intervention of Tieria Erde/Seravee. One of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2's operators, Mileina Vashti, commented that Wang's information is always so accurate. The Innovators Shortly after Celestial Being's reappearance, Wang visited Ribbons Almark, the leader of the Innovators, humans who can interface with Veda. She purposefully gave Ribbons the location of Ptolemy 2. Hong Long later questioned her motives on "playing both sides", as the Innovators are their enemies. Wang responds that the only way the world will change is through conflict. As a result of Wang's collaboration with the Innovators, the A-Laws attack Ptolemy 2. However, they were caught off guard by GN-0000 00 Gundam's activation, which was able to outperform the A-Laws' suits. Katharon assistance Ptolemy later requested for supplies for a devastated Katharon base in Rub' al Khali to help with relocation. But instead of sending Hong Long, Wang dispatches Nena Trinity, who had been serving under her five years ago. She states that Nena's quantum brainwaves are necessary to deceive the Innovators. Federation banquet In the aftermath of Azadistan's destruction and the Federation installation of an administration in the Middle East, Wang reported information to Ptolemy 2 regarding a banquet attended by the Federation elite. This information was originally given by Innovator Regene Regetta to Wang in order to get Tieria to meet Ribbons. Tieria, who had volunteered to go, was given a female disguise by Sumeragi. Wang personally attended the banquet. Memento Mori Wang soon decided that the Innovators were more suited to create a "unified" world. She contributed to the construction of an orbital weapon on the lower ring, called Memento Mori. This weapon later destroyed the Seel Kingdom and then the Richiera Kingdom military base. Though horrified at the destruction it caused, Wang regained her composure. Nena later asked her if she was abandoning Celestial Being and supporting the Innovators; Wang responded to Nena that she is not as special as she presumed. Nena was very furious at Wang, for she was helping the ones who had killed her brothers. The Sleeper Wang had also scouted out an Innovator named Anew Returner, who like Tieria, is unaware of her origins, to place in Celestial Being. This made it easy for the Innovators to find Krung Thep. Though it would seem that Ptolemy and the Gundams would be destroyed, their plan was foiled by the activation of 00 Raiser, using amplified Trans Am and quantization abilities to single-handedly defeat Bring Stability/Garazzo, Revive Revival/Gadessa and an entire A-Laws contingent. Ribbons was shocked by this revelation. Wang mocks his lack of knowledge of 00 Raiser's full capabilities but he slaps her, calling her a "greedy little girl". Memento Mori Assault Having deliberately not supplied information on Memento Mori to Ptolemy 2, she hoped that they would die trying to destroy it. However, Nena went rogue, deciding not let things go Wang's way. She secretly leaked detailed information on Memento Mori so Ptolemy 2 could initiate a mission to destroy it. Ptolemy races along the lower ring, but the A-Laws interception fire attempted to push it into Memento Mori's firing range. Witnessing the battle from the elevator, Wang cracked a smile. However, Ptolemy 2 survived through use of Trans Am and resumed its course, ripping right past the interception fleet. Seravee's hyper burst mode and a salvo of GN missiles blown a hole in Memento Mori, exposing its electromagnetic field light resonance chamber, which Cherudim sniped, destroying the superweapon. Aftermath But just as the crew took a sigh of relief, the Innovators, composed of Bring/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa and Devine Nova/Empruss, launched a surprise attack against Ptolemy, which was low on GN particles from the attacks. However, despite its disadvantage, Ptolemy managed to escape into the atmosphere. The former two followed the ship, eventually tracking it in a range of mountains somewhere in Europe. Bring was defeated by Tieria, who reveals Seraphim Gundam, killing him. Wang was with Regene when this happened. The latter commented that it was amazing that Tieria, a fellow Innovator, had decided to oppose them. Wang said, "Yes, very." Veda Located As they were leaving the Innovators' base, Wang and Hong Long were approached by Regene, who gives them a slip of paper, detailing the coordinates of Veda, with instructions to personally deliver this to Celestial Being personally. Betrayal As Wang mused that with Veda in their hands, the Innovators' plan will fall apart. Suddenly, the Trinity Mothership stops dead. Nena/Drei then appears, intends on killing Wang for her greediness. However, the siblings managed to escape the ship's destruction in a shuttle, making it to Lagrange 5 colony Eclipse, where they managed to send a message to Ptolemy 2. Wang expressed her contempt for Hong Long not having the brains to handle the responsibilities of their family, which forced her to take over ruining her life. She was willing to sacrifice her fortune and reputation to start a new life. However, Nena had followed them and stated that Wang was indeed an idiot. Hong Long dies protecting Wang, as she gave the information to Setsuna F. Seiei. She warned him to quickly intercept Veda before the Innovators can move it. Setsuna asks her to come with him but she declines, stating when he is already gone that they are after different things. Death As Setsuna/00 Raiser dueled against Mr. Bushido/Susanowo, Wang attempted to flee on the shuttle, only to be once again confronted by Nena/Drei, who destroys the shuttle killing her on the spot. Aftermath Due to Wang's death and there being no inheritor of the Wang fortune, Celestial Being has run out of money and materials to properly develop new mobile suits. Relationships Celestial Being Wang Liu Mei is a Celestial Being agent. She provides support of all kinds to Ptolemaios' crew. She seems to be familiarized with every Gundam Meister; which hints she has a high level access to Veda's information. She is a key information provider and she acts behind the scenes to support the change of the world. Veda It is hinted that Wang Liu Mei has a high level access to Veda's information. She has full access to Celestial Being's facilities and she has worked closely with Ptolemy's crew. Alejandro Corner They relate as fellow Celestial Being agents but do not seem to be close. Hong Long Wang resents her brother for not having the intelligence to handle the responsibilities of their family; and therefore ruining her life. They maintain a master/servant kind of relationship, showing Wang's little care for other human beings. Aeolia Schenberg She seems to support Aeolia's ideals at first; but it is revealed throughout the series that she only wants the world to change (by any means and measures). Innovators Ribbons Almark Trivia *Unlike the other characters in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Wang Liu Mei's name appears in the traditional Asian order: Family name/surname, Name. *It is pointed out in the novels that 4 months after the Africa Tower incident, Wang Liu Mei's assets are almost depleted. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 novel 4 pg.55 *Ribbons called Wang a "greedy bitch" in the English dub of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. References External Links Wang Liu Mei in Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters